dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Austin Tindle
|birthplace = Orlando, Florida, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Dallas Houston |active = 2009-present |status = Active |agent = Kim Dawson Agency }}Austin Tindle (born November 18, 1984) is an American voice actor working for FUNimation Entertainment and Sentai Filmworks. He is best known for voicing Ken Kaneki in Tokyo Ghoul, Kiyoshi Fujino in Prison School, Vali Lucifer in High School DxD: New, Ayumu Aikawa in Is This a Zombie?, Accelerator in A Certain Magical Index and A Certain Scientific Railgun S, Karma Akabane in Assassination Classroom, and Shū Ōma in Guilty Crown. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Saint Seiya'' (1986-1989) - Perseus Algol, Black Phoenix Soldier (ep. 8) (Netflix Dub) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Susumu Amano (FUNimation Dub) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Young Iceberg, Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Alzack Connel, Galuna Demon (eps. 17-18), Naked Mummy Wizard (eps. 51, 55-56), Dark Guild Wizard (eps. 55-59), Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Man (ep. 53), Additional Voices *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Kidnapper (ep. 4) *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Additional Voices *''Gosick'' (2011) - Additional Voices *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Smile (ep. 40), Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Marco Bodt *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Additional Voices *''Ping Pong: The Animation'' (2014) - Kimura *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' (2015) - Marco Bodt *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Sour, Dyrasem, Citizen (ep. 15), Frieza Force Soldier (ep. 19), Sautéan (eps. 44-45), Resistance Fighter (ep. 51), Crab Castle Chef (ep. 68), Mailman (ep. 71), Tank Operator (ep. 73), Assistant Merchant (ep. 77), Additional Voices *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Esfan, Additional Voices *''Yamada-kun & the Seven Witches'' (2015) - Daichi Shinagawa *''Drifters'' (2016) - Owl (ep. 3), Additional Voices *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance'' (2016) - Esfan *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Neito Monoma, Reporter (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Orange'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''The Ancient Magus' Bride'' (2017) - Ruth *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Leopold Vermillion, Additional Voices *''Interviews with Monster Girls'' (2017) - Yusuke Satake *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017-present) - Additional Voices *''Saga of Tanya the Evil'' (2017) - Kurst von Walhorf *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Goro *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018-present) - Xavier (ep. 8), Young Boss (ep. 8b), Arm Wrestler A (ep. 9), Bamboozle 8B (ep. 12b), Additional Voices *''Dr. Stone'' (2019-present) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Wolf Children'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''The Boy & the Beast'' (2015) - Ichirouhiko *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''One Piece Film: Gold'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' (2018) - Leek External Links *Austin Tindle at the Internet Movie Database *Austin Tindle at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks